bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Soramitsu Tabe
is one of the Eight Expendables who works for Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Soramitsu wears a ragged burlap mask that covers his entire head and is held by a rope knot located around his neck. The mask has two openings from were his eyes are visible and a stitched Glasgow smile. Gallery Tabe Face.png|Soramitsu's unmasked face. Soramitsu Color Scheme.png|Color Scheme Personality Soramitsu appears to be insane. He is also always hungry and thus obsessed with eating. His Quirk and personality made it difficult for him to conform into society. Soramitsu, as well as the other members of the Eight Expendables, are hopeless people who have lost his dignity and no longer see any purpose in continuing to live, thus he is completely devoted to Shie Hassaikai and is not afraid of giving away his lives for the group. He values his fellow Expendables as genuine friends due to him relating to their similar tragic past and lack of worth. This friendship proves to be very strong as he was not willing to eat Yu Hojo despite his dedication to Chisaki and willingness to kill anyone who gets in their way. Synopsis Internship Arc After Irinaka launches Sir's group into an underground hall, Soramitsu appears alongside Toya Setsuno and Yu Hojo to confront the heroes and the police-officers. Tamaki says that he'll fight them alone and declares that they're just time-eating pawns. Toya tries to use his Quirk to steal the officers guns, but Eraser Head stops him by erasing his Quirk. Yu pulls out his gun, but before he can use it, Tamaki jumps in and uses his tentacles to disarm and immobilize the three at the same time. Tamaki then tells the others to go ahead and leave the three to him. Toya jumps on Tamaki using the knife hidden in his mask, injuring one of his tentacles. Yu breaks free and attacks Tamaki with his Crystallization, but Tamaki defends successfully using Chimera Kraken to fight. Soramitsu awakens and starts to eat Tamaki's tentacles one by one. Tamaki tries to poison him with the poison on his tentacles, but Toya uses his Quirk again to steal it. When Yu is ready to finish Tamaki off, he counterattacks and defeats all three at once. Abilities Quirk : Soramitsu's Quirk allows his teeth and jaws to chew and consume anything easily and his stomach to digest what he has eaten with no trouble. Relationships Kai Chisaki Chisaki saved him and gave him a chance to have worth. Soramitsu has a strong respect for Chisaki and will kill anyone who gets in his leader's way, willing to risk his life for him. Eight Expendables Trivia *Soramitsu's given name contains the kanji for , and . Combined, they can mean hes never sated. *Soramitsu's surname is a homonym for the stem of the Japanese verb "to eat", "taberu". *Soramitsu seems to represent a corruption of the sixth tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: only eat at the proper time (that is, after sunrise, but before noon). *He often has his hands near his mouth. This could be a manifestation of his mental instability that is related to his quirk. *Soramitsu's mask could be based on the scarecrow villains from both and as all three have burlap masks covering their faces. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Eight Expendables Category:Yakuza Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Convicts Category:Internship Arc Antagonists